


The One Who Heard (or The Maiden and Matt Cardle)

by paintingfire



Series: The Maiden [1]
Category: X Factor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingfire/pseuds/paintingfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was a battle The Maiden always won because no-one saw her true self. No-one, that is, until she reached out to Matt Cardle. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Heard (or The Maiden and Matt Cardle)

**Author's Note:**

> Like the story this became the prequel to I didn't set out to base it around Matt's music, but I guess I am as fallible as The Maiden herself. The more I wrote her story I realised Matt had been there before me with Violet (apologies if I haven't transcribed the lyrics correctly, my only excuse is they are the version The Maiden heard!)
> 
> Disclaimer: I am a mere storyteller, a painter of words. I have no secret mind-reading powers. The characterisations of the people and portrayal of events within the following story are therefore wholly fictitious. A fairytale begins "Once upon a time" but it does not mean it really happened. Remember that and we'll all live happily ever after!

  
  


You could say The Maiden was the ultimate talent scout. She was a gatherer of beauty in all it's forms, gliding through the streams of conciousness looking for that one singular spark that glowed a rare violet beyond the other lesser colours of the spectrum. If you called out to The Maiden, and she caught you in return, it meant you had a special quality hidden within that marked you above the rest of humankind.

The downside? Well the downside was that afterwards you were never truly recognised by those around you; never fulfilled your destiny in life or in love. She slowly stole you away within her to the Otherworld, leaving nothing but dust in the wind as your mark on existence.

They say all good talent scouts are just failed artists themselves, and so it was with The Maiden. There was a hint of jealously within her that she could not produce the wonders that the mortals bestowed upon their world; and most of all she yearned for the bonds they shared with each other through that beauty. The trust they shared through every moment of their time together. She was envious of forever.

And so it was that The Maiden heard Matt Cardle's call. A spark that glowed and danced, oh so brightly, with the music that flowed completely from his soul and, more importantly from, his heart. A sound that The Maiden knew she had to have at her fingertips for forever more.

Like all her kind The Maiden walked amongst the mortals unseen. They did not feel her touch, or taste her skin, as she wrapped herself around them. They did not feel the hidden mark her fingers left on their hearts as she stole their magic slowly away; taking the thing that was their very lifeblood and replacing it with a quantity that never left them at peace, never to be in control again, always striving for something that was beyond their reach.

If they _had_ felt her they would not have taken pleasure in her touch. Instead they would have sensed a bitter blow, despair, and anguish; as they came to realise she tore a wound not only in them, but in those destined to share their life with them. The one other person in their world who could really make them fulfill their destiny. The only one who could truly love them in return. 

It was a battle The Maiden always won because no-one saw her true self.

No-one, that is, until she reached out to Matt Cardle.

Matt _saw her_. To him it was just a recurring memory of a dream, but Matt Cardle was the one who finally caught _her_.

He not only saw her, he sang to her; and on hearing that voice, singing that song, The Maiden finally knew mortal love...

  


" **Violet** "  
  
I've been digging through my skin and I'm trying to make some sense of what's within. Where to begin. There's a feeling deep inside my soul now that I just can't control no matter how hard I try. Girl I put it down to when I first threw my arms around you I knew right then nobody could feel better.

Cos you're the one who'll catch me when I'm falling. You're the one I'm thinking about the one I'm falling... for... You're the only one who heard when I was calling. You're the one I put my trust in dusk till dawning.

No-one could replace the way you feel you touch you tasted oh so sweet, knocked me off my feet. You have made a mark on me which feels as though it's there for all to see. Lucky me.

Girl I put it down to when I first threw my arms around you I knew right then that this could be forever. Cos you're the one who'll catch me when I'm falling. You're the one I'm thinking about the one I'm falling... for... You're the only one who heard when I was calling. You're the one I put my trust in dark to dawning. Yeah, woah oh oh, yeah...

I bless the day I found you I thank God when I'm around you. I hope you know nobody could do you better.

Cos you're the one who'll catch me when I'm falling and you're the one I put my trust in dusk till dawning.

  
\- Matt Cardle, Darwyn

  



End file.
